


When it Rains, it Pours

by jelly888



Series: Choose Your Hero: First Time [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly888/pseuds/jelly888
Summary: You tied your shoelaces as you prepared to leave. You sneaked a glance at the guy wearing glasses, the one who caught the shuttle, albeit uninentionally, the one who shook his head like his life depended on it---- the cute guy. You whipped your head right back.We had eye contact!You placed your hand over your chest, feeling the unfamiliar rhythm beating inside you.





	When it Rains, it Pours

A shuttlecock soared in the air before landing oddly on Jae’s head. The boy’s hair, which had been left messy on purpose, looked like a proper nest with the object now stuck in it.

“Excuse me…” a girl spoke in a quiet voice. Jae could feel her hovering behind him. “I need-“

Jae moved his head downwards, then shook it. He continued shaking it wildly, waiting for the shuttlecock to fall, until he heard laughing. When he looked behind him the girl already had the shuttle in her hand, her laughter replaced with a bright smile.

“I was going to tell you, but you looked so determined, I didn’t want to break your heart,” she said with a small pout. She thanked Jae before hurrying off to her friends.

“Jae, hey, are you still there? JAEHYUNG!” Sungjin shouted at the other end of the line. 

Jae snapped back to reality, not realizing he had spaced out. “Y-Yes! God, Sungjin, my ears!”

“What were you doing…?” Sungjin’s voice trailed off.

“N-Nothing… There was just-” Jae stopped. “Sungjin. Don’t you dare!” Jae’s tone suddenly changed when it was Sungjin’s turn to go silent at the other end.

He immediately ended the call and took a deep breath. He needed to clear his head before the telepath could read his mind.

He tried forgetting how her hair moved in the wind, how she smiled so brightly; but her laugh, the sound of her laughter, lingered in his head.

\------

You tied your shoelaces as you prepared to leave. You sneaked a glance at the guy wearing glasses, the one who caught the shuttle, albeit uninentionally, the one who shook his head like his life depended on it---- the cute guy. You whipped your head right back.

_We had eye contact!_

You placed your hand over your chest, feeling the unfamiliar rhythm beating inside you.

++++++

“Wait!”

You ran towards an elevator door that was about to close. You extended your hand forwards to prevent the door from closing, smilingly sheepishly at the passengers as you squeezed your way in. It didn’t help that you were soaking wet either, you could feel people’s deathly stares behind your back as they tried avoiding you. As you looked around, you spotted something familiar across the cabin. _That disheveled hair. It’s him!_ You quickly turned sideways. _He can’t see me like this!_ Not in your current state at least. _Of all days, you had to forget your umbrella today._   _Real MVP._

You kept your distance from him until there were only four of you left in the elevator. Luckily he was too preoccupied with his phone that he didn’t seem to notice you, nor anyone else for that matter.

The panel indicated only two more stops, the 8th and 9th floors. Either he was getting off at the next one or he lived at the 9th, just like you.

Once the elevator stopped, he looked up to check the floor but didn’t take any interest and returned to checking his phone.

_Crap! He lives on the same floor as me!_

Before you knew it, you had made your way out with the other two passengers.  _Like a ninja._

You decided to take the fire exit up to your floor. This way you were sure you would miss him. You made weird noises as you trudged up the stairs, listening to your voice bouncing around the walls.

“Maintenance?! Who does that? I left my keys, okay? No one bothered to tell me no one would be home! How am I- Nevermind.” You heard a guy’s angry voice as you opened the door. It sounded like him.

 _Don't tell me he's stuck outside..._ You shivered. _I’m so cold in these clothes. Is my dignity more important than my health? I’ll just run to my apartment. Yes, I’ll do that._

You opened the door a little wider; it was oddly silent. You opened it fully; there was no trace of him anywhere.

 _Weird… I’m pretty sure it was his voice._  

You shrugged it off and scuttled to your place.

 _Left or right?_ You hesitated. _Which way was it?_ You went right.

901\. 903. 905. 907. _Where’s 908?_ You had ended up on the side with odd numbers.

It hadn’t been a week since you moved in, that you still haven't gotten used to the fact that they had separated the odd units from the even ones.

_This is the weirdest set-up ever, you thought to yourself as you make your way to the other side of the floor._

“AH CHOO!”

“Bless you.”

“Thanks,” you said before stopping cold, realizing it’s _him_. The guy was by the door, carrying trash bags.

“Badminton girl, are you lost?” he asked as he closed the door to his apartment and walked with you.

 _Great, bird's nest remembers._ “No, I just forgot that my apartment was at the other side. This weird odd-even arrangement is too confusing.”

You brushed your wet hair out of the way. There was no more use in hiding that fact that you looked like a wet cat. All your efforts had gone to waste.

“Oh! You’re probably new here. No wonder I don’t recognize you. Name’s Jae. If you hear a couple of rowdy guys that’s probably us over at 907.

"And over there is where you throw your trash." He pointed to the chute at the end of the hall.

“I’ll make sure to remember that,” you said with a polite smile.

You typed in your password on the lock of your aparment but the door didn’t open. In fact, you realized that the LED display didn’t even light up while you were pressing it. You tried one more time, but nothing happened. You were still locked out of your house.

“Oh! Have they given you your keys? Apparently, they’re doing maintenance on the security locks. Never knew they did such things."

You sneezed before shaking your head to notify him that you didn’t have keys nor were you informed of a scheduled maintenance.

“Hmm… Okay, I think what’s important right now is to get you out of those clothes-“

“WHAT?!” you shrieked. You quickly covered your body with your arms defensively.

Jae backed off, both hands in the air in surrender. “Sorry! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it that way. I swear! Let me start over.” He cleared his throat. “I can help you contact the administration office for your keys. Meanwhile, you are definitely in need of a change of clothes. I can lend you mine. Unless of course you were planning on getting sick."

Jae tucked his hands in his hoodie’s pockets.

 _He looks so comfortable_.

You were literally dying to wear warm clothes, and you knew he has just that. But you couldn’t show any signs of weakness. He could be a pervert for all you know. But he also had a pair of socks on, probably a warm pair, perfect for the cold weather. You eyed it enviously, wiggling your wet toes.

“If it’ll make you feel more at ease I can leave the apartment door wide open so everyone can hear you, if you ever feel the need to scream,” Jae offered.

You looked at him suspiciously.

“You don’t need to. I have a taser in my bag. Keep it closed, so they don’t hear _you_ scream.”

Jae looked at you in shock until it slowly turned into amusement. “I like you already.”

++++++

Your phone buzzesd.

 _Jae: You aren’t chickening out are you?_  
You: Chicken? Speak for yourself.  
Jae: I won’t show mercy.  
You: Is mercy the name of your dead dog?  
Jae: Hey, that's a low blow!

The guy was bloody competitive. _I’ll show him who’s boss._

Apparently, he was boss.

You lost the badminton match against him. But it was so shady. A couple of times you were sure his serve was going to be an out, but then it’d fall right in the court, like a gust of air had pushed it. There were even instances when your estimate would be completely off, making you miss the shuttle entirely.

“I’ve never played this bad before,” you said in exasperation, hating to have to admit defeat.

Now you had to treat him to a movie. Gone were the days when guys treated girls out. 

“It’s either horror movies or My Little Pony.”  
You showed Jae your shelf lined with a variety of horror and thriller films.

“I mean I don’t mind watching My Little Pony... But seriously, here in your living room?!”

“We could do it over at your place, with the other guys! Sungjin and Younghyun-"

"I've told you they're already taken!"

You pouted, but really you were laughing inside. He hated it when you mentioned his friends. He acted  _like_ a jealous boyfriend. 

"Do-"

"Off. Limits."

“Wonpil then!”

“Don't make me-”

“Then shut up and just choose already!"

Jae still kept muttering while he browsed the DVDs.

“Were you expecting me to take you out to an expensive movie complete with popcorn and drinks? You wish!”

He also treated you like you were one of the boys.

_What’s it gonna be Jae?_

++++++

“I’ll give her scary…” Jae said under his breath.

The amount of self restraint Jae had exerted to stop himself from going on a scaring spree was unheard of. He had decided to give you a one time big time scare of your life during the climax of the movie, for the ultimate horror experience.

He eyed the window. _Curtains flying in the wind to set the mood_. He eyed the lamp beside you. _Flickering lights, appetizer_. And for the main course, he eyed your coat draped on a chair.

“Here we go...” 

Using his powers, Jae slowly opened the window, the curtains moved as the wind blew. He felt you leaning closer to him. He smiled to himself, excited at the thought of scaring you. When he started playing with the lights, he noticed that you don’t react the way he was expecting you to. He heard you groan though. He turned to you and saw you fast asleep. Your eyebrows furrowed as the lights blinked on and off.

“Who sleeps while watching a scary movie?” He couldn’t help but laugh. He has never met a girl quite like you before.

Jae reached across you to switch the lights off, then he grabbed the remote to turn the volume down. He realized why you had moved closer, the wind was getting chilly. He stood up to close the window, then took your coat and draped it over you. Tucking your hair beneath your ears, he watched the creases on your forehead disappear. 

“Beautiful.”

++++++

“You’re going down!”  
“Get off me!”  
“You’re going to pay for what you did!”

The television screen flashed a huge K.O.

Jae threw the controller on the couch. You were doing some sort of celebratory dance, if you could call it dancing that is, it was more of a squirming really. Nevertheless, he was still extremely entertained by you.

"Can't cheat this time Jae. This is pure raw talent right here," you tell him as you plopped back on the couch. 

The laughing died down and the both of you were left sitting in the silence.

"How do you do it though?" you said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Do what?" Jae didn't really have to ask, he already had a hunch what this was going to be about.

"Magic? Sorcery? Are you a wizard? Or perhaps like Professor X?"

"Hmm... Like Professor X, when he still had hair."

You laughed quietly and he laughed with you. 

"Aren't you supposed to be scared right now?"

"There are far more scarier things out there Jae."

“Fair enough. I’m a mutant, I can-"

"You don't have to tell me anything. I'm sorry for putting you in the hotseat. I'm sure it must be tough for you, being..."

"Different?"

You nodded. The both of you fell silent again.

You've always had a gut feel that there was something different about him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a person just like you. Someone capable of loving and deserving to be loved.

“Now’s the time for you to say something like ‘I’ll carry your secret to the grave.’”

You smiled at him, looking him in the eyes. There was something beneath those youthful eyes. _Pain? Sadness? Fear?_ You suddenly wanted to hug him, to comfort him. _I would take away the pain from you if I could_.

“Your secret is safe with me Jae.” 

++++++

“You told her?” Sungjin said in a judgemental tone.

“Well she isn’t dull. She noticed,” Jae defended himself.

“You did it on purpose, didn’t you? Showing off your powers in front of her.”

“I don’t _show off._ And I don’t see anything wrong about that if I decide to, they're _my_ powers. Just because all your powers are discreet…” 

“It’s your life, yes, I know. But-“

“Thank you for your concern _dad_ but I’m perfectly capable of protecting her and myself.” 

“He had that conversation with me too,” Younghyun whispered to Jae.

"I-"

"Just a piece of advice... Women like to be treated like women, hyung. You should stop treating her like she's one of us, and start treating her the way she deserves," Dowoon said out of nowhere. The boy was playing on his phone with his earphones on.

The other members looked at each other in disbelief. They had no idea their youngest was listening in on their conversation, more so, have this sort of knowledge.

"Excuse me? Where did that come from?" Sungjin asked his brother.

Dowoon just shrugged.

++++++

 _Jae: Did you bring your umbrella? Wonpil says it’s going to rain today. I wouldn’t trust him, but just in case._  
You: Umm… Guess who forgot it again? :D  
Jae: At least you’re consistent.  
Jae: Buy one.  
Jae: Don’t make me fetch you.  
You: Aww… That’s so sweet of you.  
You: *vomit*  
You: You don't even know where I work. :P  
You: I’m going home late today. I’ll take the cab home if it rains.  
Jae: Why am I not trusting you right now?  
You: Bye Jae. You're making my headache worse.  
You: Thank Wonpil for me for the tip.  
Jae: I was the one who told you though...  
You: Then tell him to tell yourself I said thanks.  
Jae: Wow, I never knew you could send headaches on SNS...  
You: You're welcome!

++++++

When you walked out of the office, the first thing you did was to check the skies. It didn't seem like it was going to rain just yet. Thunder rolled in the distance.

You bundled yourself with your scarf. The cold wasn't helping with your headache. You checked your temperature. _Could've been worse_. You already drank medicine so there wasn't really anything more you could do but wait for it to take effect.

You checked your watch. You had been waiting for a cab for almost 10 minutes now.

_If I take the subway, I’ll still be able to catch the last train home! It's better than standing out here in the cold waiting for nothing._

\------

_O…kay. I should have listened to him._

You were stuck at the subway exit watching the downpour outside. A flash of lightning momentarily lit up the sky.

 _I'm not going to hear the end of this_.

You took your phone out. _It's dead?!_

Your apartment wasn’t far away. If you ran, you’d just be as wet as you were back then.

 _Not bad... Who am I kidding? What a stupid idea_.

You shivered, ready to step out into the cold and unforgiving rain.

\------

When you reached the lobby of the apartment building you were freezing. You were cold and wet, but also strangely hot inside. The lobby was dimly lit.

_Don't tell me..._

"Ma'am, power's down. You can't take the elevators," the guard said. "Can I help you with anything? You're drenched."

 _Why is the world conspiring against me?!_ _I give up_.

You wanted to call Jae but then he'd have to walk down nine floors, then walk you back up again. _What's the point?_ You hated to be a nuisance.

"An extra towel would do. Thanks."

You take off your coat and scarf and wrapped yourself with the towel.

Nine floors, you just needed to climb nine floors and you'd be home.

++++++

"I can't reach her!" Jae paced around the living room.

He had been dialing your number over and over again even though he already knew your phone was unreachable.

He checked the weather outside. It had been bad enough to cause a power outage. The rain wasn't letting up.

He disappeared then reappeared a few seconds later. He had been coming in and out of their apartment to check if you had already arrived.

"Take a seat, you're making me dizzy," Sungjin told him.

"I should have forced her office address out of her," Jae said, finally sitting down.

"You need my help?" Sungjin asked rhetorically.

Jae hated the idea of another person getting in your head, but he was so worried, he didn't have any other choice.

"Yes. Just this once."

Sungjin fell silent, closing his eyes. "Mmm... She's thinking of you."

"Where is she?" Jae stood up in excitement, but as he watched Sungjin's brows furrow his heart began beating wildly.

"Wait there's something wrong. I'm having a hard time..." Sungjin's eyes flew open. "She's gone!"

"What?!"

"I-I lost her. She was right there a second ago. She must have lost consciousness."

Jae cursed. "Try again!"

Sungjin closed his eyes again, concentrating hard. "She's back, but barely. It's dark. She-"

Jae disappeared. He didn't care anymore if he was invading your privacy. Your apartment was dark and you still weren't home. He went through your things hoping to find your office address somewhere. When he found your calling card, he teleported without a second thought.

\------

"She left about an hour ago," the guard told Jae who was now soaking wet from the rain.

"Sungjin she's not here!" he said in a hushed voice as he walked out the building. "Where could she be?!"

"Jae! The fire exit! She must have taken the stairs!"

Jae quickly ran back into the rain, returning to the secluded area where he arrived earlier. Taking one last look around, he teleported once again.

\------

Jae called out your name, his voice echoing through the fire exit. He flickered through every floor until he found you unconscious on the 4th landing.

"Oh my god you're burning!" he cried as soon as he touched your face.

 _Jae..._ You don't know if you're hallucinating but you think you heard his voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't know where to find you." He hugged you tight as he teleported for the umpteenth time.

He stumbled onto the sofa when the both of you arrived in your apartment. It was such a sloppy job for his standards but exhaustion had taken over him. He laid you down carefully and wrapped you with a blanket before disappearing.

"Jae? You're drenched! What happened? Your nose is bleeding!" Younghyun ran to the older boy as he appeared in their living room.

"I-I found her. She's unconscious. I think she has a fever. Younghyun you need to help her," Jae grabbed onto his friend's sweater in desperation but mostly to support himself.

"Hyung you don't look well. You need to get changed and get some rest. We'll make sure she's okay."

"No. No. I-I'm okay..." Jae wiped the blood from his nose and pushed Younghyun away to prove that he could stand on his own. "Do we need to take her to the hospital? I-I can teleport-"

"Hyung..." Younghyun had never seen Jae as worried for anyone else before.

"Jae calm down!" Sungjin approached them. "You need to calm down. It's going to be okay."

Jae shook his head and started making his way towards the door but Sungjin stopped him.

"I'm sorry Jae but I have to do this."

++++++

"Please tell me those aren't my naked baby pictures."

Jae had finally woken up from a Sungjin-induced sleep. He was going to deal with thay guy later, what was important right now was that he had woken up to the sound of your laughter.

"Where exactly do you hide those pictures mom? I need to burn the evidence."

You waved at him, smiling softly and he smiled back.

"My baby, you're awake." Jae's mom sat by his side.

"Mom, stop. You're embarrassing me," Jae said sitting up.

"She must be someone special for you to feel embarrassed."

Jae became speechless. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine a scenario where he would be confessing to the girl of his dreams infront of his mom.

"Omonim, I don't think I'm that special. I should just go," you said turning away.

"This is a test son! You need to grab her hand before she leaves!"

"Mom! I know okay," he finished in a hushed voice.

"I'm going," you teased. You even extended your hand backwards so he could grab it.

"I approve of her," his mom whispered.

"Bye mom!"

His mom fave you a loving pat on the cheek before she left.

As soon as the door closed you wiggled your fingers waiting for him to hold your hand. When he didn't, you turn around.

 _Where did he go?_  "Oh!"

Jae had hugged you from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder.

"Thank you... For looking for me," you said tearfully, feeling the warmth of his hug.

"It was Sungjin-"

"Stop being so humble. Your friends told me all about it." You faced him hugging him tight. "I'm so sorry I made you sick..."

"As long as you're safe... I should have found you sooner."

"You found me soon enough. Thank you."

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked, wiping your tears. 

"It's raining outside..."

"I'll show you something."

"Your mom will kill me..."

"Don't worry I'll cover her consultation fees," he joked, earning him a punch from you.

Jae took you to the rooftop, but you hesitated to step out.

"Ey, where's the spirit of the girl I love?" Jae said running out into the rain.

 _Love?_ You heart skipped a beat.

When you walked out the door it didn't rain on you. There was a thin bubble around you keeping you dry. You stuck your hand out of the bubble feeling the cool rain on your skin.

"Jae this is so cool!"

"Ma'am, if you would please keep your hand inside, this was made to ensure your-"

"Gaah!" Jae screamed as he tried to grasp a multitude of events happening at the same time: you flying right at him, your bubble bursting; him catching you in his arms, his bubble gone; you getting rained on; him getting rained on; you kissing him on the cheeks; him realizing you had just kissed him.

You giggled at how flustered he looked. _Cute_.

Jae had made several attempts at making another force field around the both of you but the sound of your laughter kept making him lose concentration. In the end, the most he could do was put up a barrier over your heads.

"This is completely useless, you know?" you told him laughing, the both of you were already completely drenched in the rain.

"I love you. I really do," Jae said brushing away hair from your face.

"Hmm... I still have to assess my-"

"Ah! Is that so... I think it'll help with your assessment if I put you out there in the rain." Jae pretended to push you out of the temporary shelter.

You held onto him tightly, giggling all the while.

"I love you," you finally said hugging him tight.

 

Somewhere around the world rain had stopped, and a rainbow, maybe two, appeared. It hadn't been written in your story yet, but someday, one of these days, the two of you would be able to witness that chapter unfold together.

 

"Omonim! Jae hyung and noona are playing in the rain!" Wonpil's voice rang in the distance.

"WONPIL STOP RUINING THE MOOD, WILL YOU?!" 

Jae looked at you in awe. "This is why I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Jae is a telekenetic. He also has the ability to teleport.
> 
> I wrote Jae's story while I was at the hospital looking after a relative. I was having a hard time thinking of a plot and setting. Then I got inspired while riding on an elevator. It was also raining then, I suddenly thought of the scene from The Notebook. I haven't seen the movie, nor a video of the scene, but the still shot of that scene is so memorable.
> 
> I'm really glad with the way this story turned out. I wanted to write someone who is as savage as Jae, but also someone who's able to understand and love him for what his character is. Jae's character is the tough love kind of guy, probably because he's unsure of how love really works, but when he loves, he really goes all the way. "Let's get it!" He's that sort of guy.
> 
> I also loved writing the character of Jae's mom. Someone who's really sweet and loving. The clingy cute mom. I wrote her character as a doctor.


End file.
